The Road I'm On
by tinesy05
Summary: Dean and Sam meet up with their friends only to find they are one short.  Who's missing?  Where are they?  Will Dean and Sam find them in time?  Protective/Sam, Protective/Dean, Hurt/Sam, Angsty/Dean


The Road I'm On

**AN: I'm not entirely sure where I am exactly going on this. I've kind of decided to just let it flow, as it comes to mind (which honestly, is like almost every day). Any comments/critiques/suggestions are more than appreciated and always welcome. I'm gonna say T just be safe on the rating, b/c the occasional curse that slips out will more than likely be over looked. The wonderful world that is Supernatural is not mine. Sad and unfortunate I know. Kripke, you are a genius. Anyway, enjoy!**

**PS, I don't think there are any spoilers. At least I hope not!**

He couldn't sleep. The bright strikes of lightning were like a strobe light. The sounds of the interstate droned on and on. Sam on the other hand, was snoozing away like a baby. The last two weeks had been non-stop. It was a relentless pace with hunt after hunt after hunt. Dean and both Sam were weary. After a quick visit to Harvelle's for a much needed drink and a quick but weird chat with Ellen, they found their way to a motel and stopped for the night. Dean lay on his lumpy, uncomfortable, yet all too familiar double bed with his hands under his head. Staring through the partially covered window, he was content to watch the unyielding storm dance across the sky. It tore on for what seemed like hours, and just for a few moments, he let himself space out. That almost never happened. He sighed and closed his eyes. The small alarm clock cast an angry red glow through the dark room. It showed 04:16 AM. They had only laid down a little over four hours ago. He looked to Sam's sleeping form, wondering how his brother could be sleeping so peacefully. For once, Sam was not shrouded by his normal nightmares. Secretly, Dean envied him. He looked back outside and reflected on their night.

_Ellen had closed the bar early. Ash had even come out of his lair. Jo was nowhere in sight. Dean was going to ask, but Ash stopped him with a look. He barely had the syllable on his lips to say Jo's name when Ash was vigorously shaking his head no. Being the charmer that he was, Dean easily took their conversation back to their last hunt. Sam stood near the door, on his cell phone, watching this take place. He noticed the look on Ash's face and motioned for him to meet outside. Twenty minutes later, Sam came back in more pale than usual. Quickly, he swallowed and plastered a fake grin on his face. He put his hand gently on Ellen's shoulder and told her that it was time for them to leave. She looked to Dean for an explanation. Dean knew to trust his brother's instincts, so he played along, joking that it was past Sam's bedtime. He wasn't sure what was going on, but knew it wasn't good if Sam wanted to leave their friends this early. As they walked out, Dean opened his mouth to ask what was going on and Sam stopped him with a look that said, "Not now." Once they got into the car and pulled off, Sam spilled his guts. "Jo is gone. According to Ash, she practically flew out the door with one bag and all but threatened Ash to even attempt to trace or track her in any way. Never said what was going on or why she was leaving like she was. Now he did over hear someone say something about her going to Lawrence. He hasn't told Ellen yet. Dean, he was honestly scared. This can't be good." Sam said in one breath. Dean didn't say a word. Even though he swore he would never go back, he couldn't help but think that Jo was in trouble and they needed to go find her. Without really thinking, he turned his car towards Kansas and took off in a cloud of dust. They were on the way to God only knows._

Here he was, sitting in a rundown motel a few miles outside of Lawrence. This was where it all began. This was the place where they started their life of training, research, conning and being social outcasts. This was the place where he and Sammy had lost their mother. He tried so hard to remember her. Hell, now-a-days, he could barely remember her voice. Dean wouldn't let himself forget. That was all he had left of her. While lost in his memories, he heard a noise at the door. It sounded as though someone was trying to pick the lock and they weren't very good at it. Automatically, he reached under his pillow where his hand met a cold silver knife. He grabbed it and hopped out of bed, glancing over at Sam who was up and brandishing a specialized .45. Dean stepped back into the dark bathroom that was to the right of the front door. Keeping the door open, he had a perfect view of anyone who came into the room and of Sam who had taken a defensive stance behind the partition that separated the small kitchenette area from the sleeping quarters. He heard the satisfying click of the lock coming undone and watched the door float open. Then, a small, feminine, rain soaked figure crept in with a slight limp. Dean took a cautious step forward before pouncing on his prey. A few short seconds later, Dean was perched on the stranger with their face down in the carpet. "Sam, get the lights." Dean said. Once Sam flipped the lights, he cried, "What the hell are you doing here?"

**AN2: So, what do you all think? I have a couple more chapters already done; I just want a consensus if I should go on or not. Lemme know! **

**Love Peace and Lots of Reviews!**


End file.
